The Best For You, Hyung
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi kedua orangtuanya juga Jung Soo, meski ia tahu hidupnya hanya dimanfaatkan oleh kedua orangtuanya, agar Jung Soo bisa hidup sehat, tapi dibalik keras kepalanya Kyuhyun, ia tetap menyayangi mereka. Disaat Jung Soo mengalami kritis, apakah Kyuhyun bisa menolongnya?, sedangkan dirinya juga memiliki penyakit ganas. Genre : brother, family
1. Chapter 1

" The Best For You, Hyung" 1shoot

ini adalah FF jadulku, kangen sama FF ini, jadi pengen share lagi.

Genre : Brother, and family

Cast.  
Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun ( Dongsaeng )  
Leeteuk as Park Jung Soo ( Hyung )  
Kwon Sang Woo as Park Sang Woo ( Appa )  
Kim Tae Hee as eomma  
Yunho

Park Kyuhyun

Park Kyuhyun adalah namaku. Aku memiliki seorang hyung bernama Park Jung Soo. Aku begitu menyayangi hyungku, walaupun di depannya aku selalu bersikap dingin, dan acuh. Bahkan aku sering kali membuatnya sakii hati dengan setiap perkataanku. Dulu aku tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Tetapi, ketika eomma dan appa sering kali memperhatikannya lebih daripada diriku. Akupun mulai menutup hatiku dan menyembunyikan rasa sayangku darinya.

Appa dan eomma begitu menyayangi Jung Soo hyung. Yah…, karena Jung Soo hyung tidak seperti diriku. Karena Jung Soo hyung memiliki penyakit gagal Ginjal dan juga Jantung. Walaupun salah satu ginjalnya sudah di Operasi dengan memberikan salah satu Ginjal ku kepadanya. Tetapi, kenyataannya salah satu Ginjal yang dimilikinya kini tidak dapat berfungsi lebih baik lagi.

Jung Soo hyung beberapa kali jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan, bahkan juga Drop jika ia banyak berpikir. Itulah yang membuat kedua orangtua ku bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi. Aku selalu cemburu kepada hyung ku sendiri. Hati ini sangat sakit setiap kali melihat appa dan eomma menangis karenanya.

Appa dan eomma bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa aku juga memiliki penyakit ganas yang menggerogoti ku. Aku sengaja diam dan menyembunyikannya dari mereka semua. Karena menurutku juga tidak ada gunanya jika mereka tahu penyakitku. Jika penyakitku kambuh saat berada di rumah, yang aku lakukan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan memutar kran air, agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa penyakitku sedang kambuh.

Hari ini, Jung Soo hyung kembali masuk Rumah Sakit. Karena, ia kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan Tesis Sekolah nya kemarin. Dan hal yang paling benci ku dengar dari kedua orangtua ku adalah mereka selalu memintaku untuk menolong Jung Soo hyung.

" Kyu~ah…, hyung mu sakit lagi. Eomma tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar hyung mu sembuh dari penyakitnya", eomma menangis di depanku.  
" Apa maksud eomma…, eomma ingin aku kembali mendonorkan Ginjal ku untuk Jung Soo hyung?", tanyaku telak.  
" Bu…bukan seperti itu Kyu. Eomma tidak bermaksud untuk memintamu mendonorkan Ginjal mu untuk Jung Soo", sahut eomma berbohong kepadaku.  
" Kamu jangan berpikiran buruk pada eomma mu Kyu",sahut appa membela eomma di depanku  
" Sudahlah appa…eomma…, aku tahu maksud kalian berdua. Karena kalian selalu membicarakkan kepadaku. Meskipun kalian berbohong, tapi itulah maksud kalian yang sebenarnya", jawabku kesal dan menatap tajam kedua orangtua ku.  
Apa mereka selalu mementingkan Jung Soo hyung daripada diriku?, kenapa aku selalu di nomor dua kan?, apakah aku bukan anak kandung mereka, hingga mereka berbuat seperti itu kepadaku?.  
" Chagi…kamu salah. Kami selalu membicarakannya denganmu karena kami ingin minta pendapatmu saja", sahut eomma  
" Pendapat?…HAH!, aku tidak percaya", batinku menggerutu  
" Chagi…", appa merangkul pundakku, tetapi aku menepisnya karena aku marah padanya.

Aku pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtua ku yang masih setia menunggu Jung Soo hyung sadar di Rumah Sakit. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, agar aku segera pergi dari mereka. Aku berhenti ketika aku berada di Taman Rumah Sakit. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dan menatap pemandangan indah di depanku. Aku bersandar di kursi panjang ini, ingin rasanya aku pergi jauh dari Seoul. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, karena aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku.

" Kyuhyun…", aku menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku, kemudian ia duduk disebelahku serta menyodorkanku segelas Kopi hangat.

" Gumawo hyung", ucapku kepadanya  
" Kamu sepertinya sedang ada masalah", ujarnya

Yunho hyung adalah salah satu Dokter di Rumah Sakit ini, dan ia sangat mengenalku karena aku adalah pasiennya. Appa, eomma dan Jung Soo hyung tidak mengenal Yunho hyung karena Yunho hyung bekerja tetap di Rumah Sakit Kyunghee, sedangkan di Rumah Sakit ini, Yunho hyung bekerja menangani pasien yang lain dan hanya bekerja jika ada jadwalnya saja.

" Hyung sedang tugas disini?', tanyaku mengalihkan pertanyaannya  
" Eoh, tapi hanya sebentar saja. Kamu tahu sendirikan, kalau di Rumah Sakit ini hyung hanya bekerja sementara saja", jawabnya dan ia meminum Kopi yang dipegangnya  
" Eoh…arasseoyo", jawabku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan  
" Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyu", ujarnya yang membuatku kemudian beralih kepadanya.  
" Aniyo hyung, tidak ada apa-apa kok", ujarku berbohong  
" Owh, aku pikir kamu sedang ada masalah. O iya, jangan lupa besok jadwalmu Kemoterapi", ujarnya mengingatkanku.  
" Nee"  
" Besok hyung tunggu di Kyunghee", ujarnya lagi  
" Nee…, o iya hyung…aku ingin bertanya padamu"  
" Tanya apa?", tanyanya kemudian meletakkan Kopi yang ia pegang di sisi kirinya  
" Apakah aku bisa disembuhkan?", tanyaku  
"…", lagi-lagi Yunho hyung diam setiap kali aku bertanya seperti itu.  
" Hyung pergi dulu Kyu…, karena hyung harus segera ke Rumah Sakit Kyunghee", ujarnya kemudian beranjak dan membawa Kopi miliknya.  
" Arasseo…hyung", sahutku lesu.

Iapun kemudian pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri. Aku tahu kenapa ia selalu diam, mungkin karena sel kankerku sangat ganas, sehingga untuk memprediksikan kesembuhanku ataupun kematianku, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Aku menatap kepergian Yunho hyung dari balik punggungnya, setelah aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi, rumah-rumah bersusun sangat rapat, bahkan dari sini aku dapat melihat bukit-bukit yang begitu indah terlihat dari jauh, serta lautan yang airnya berwarna biru aku selalu berpikir, apakah aku dapat melihat keindahan alam ini lebih lama lagi?.

30 menit kemudian

Aku sudah cukup lama duduk di kursi ini, hingga Kopi yang diberikan oleh Yunho hyung tadi menjadi dingin bahkan tidak sempat kusentuh sedikitpun. Aku beranjak dari Kursi ini, untuk kembali ke dalam Rumah Sakit untuk melihat kondisi Jung Soo hyung. Aku melewati banyak sekali pasien, pengunjung serta Dokter bahkan perawat yang melintas melewatiku. Aku berdiri di depan sebuah Elevator, menunggu hingga pintu Elevator ini terbuka. Aku mencium wangi farfum yang sangat khas. Nde…, aku tahu siapa pemilik wangi farfum ini. Aku menoleh ke kanan, dan melihat sosok namja yang merupakan sahabat karib Jung Soo hyung. Ia bergegas menghampiriku.

" Bagaimana keadaan Jung Soo, Kyu?", tanyanya  
" Molla, hyung. Sebaiknya kita temui saja sama-sama", ajakku  
" Eoh…" , sahutnya

Ketika pintu Elevator terbuka, kami pun masuk bersama. Namja yang berdiri di sebelahku ini adalah Kangin hyung. Ia merupakan sahabat karib Jung Soo hyung.

" Kyu…, kenapa kamu kelihatan lebih kurusan?", tanyanya yang ternyata ia menyadari perubahan berat badanku  
" Owh, mungkin karena aku diet hyung. Hahahaha…", sahutku berbohong  
" Ah…yang benar?, kamu kurus tidak seperti kelihatan orang yang sedang diet", jawabnya  
" Hyung sama saja seperti orang lain yang juga selalu mengatakanku seperti itu, padahal ini adalah hasil dari diet ku, hyung", sahutku tetap berbohong  
" Owh… tapi kenapa kamu harus diet, Kyu?, bukankah kamu juga tidak terlalu gemuk dulu. Kamu masih dalam kondisi berat badan yang wajar-wajar saja kok"  
" Aku Cuma ingin diet saja, hyung", ucapku tetap berdalih dengan kebohongan seperti ini.  
Ting…

Pintu Elevator terbuka, akupun kemudian segera mengajaknya menemui Jung Soo hyung.

" Kajja, hyung", ajakku  
" Eoh…"

Kami berjalan menuju kamar inap Jung Soo hyung dan masih mengobrol, tetapi aku mengalihkan obrolannya dengan aktifitas Kangin hyung di Sekolah. Kangin hyung dan Jung Soo hyung berbeda kelas, meskipun Kangin hyung adalah adik kelas Jung Soo hyung, tetapi mereka berdua sangat akrab.

Setibanya di depan kamar inap Jung Soo hyung, aku pun membuka knop into, aku melihat appa dan eomma mengobrol dengan Jung Soo hyung. Aku cukup senang melihatnya.

" Syukurlah, hyung sudah sadar", batinku  
" Kyu…Kangin…kajja masuklah", Jung Soo hyung berkata pada kami.

Kangin hyung berjalan di depanku, sedangkan aku sengaja berjalan di belakangnya. Eomma dan appa menatapku, tersirat rasa menyesal mereka ketika menatapku. Aku sengaja mengambil posisi duduk di Sofa Rumah Sakit ini, dan hanya diam seperti biasanya.  
Jung Soo hyung terlihat sangat asik berbicara dengan Kangin hyung. Aku berpura-pura tidak peduli padanya, dan asik pada PSP yang selalu ku bawa kemana-mana. Aku mendengar obrolan mereka bersama appa dan eomma.

" Hyung…, aku tadi sempat khawatir padamu hyung", Kangin hyung berkata pada Jung Soo hyung  
" Kamu tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku baik-baik saja kok"  
" Baik-baik bagaimana?, kamu semalam pingsan dan baru sadar 30 menit yang lalu, kamu bilang itu baik-baik saja!", eomma selalu seperti itu jika Jung Soo hyung pingsan.  
" Jika aku yang berada dalam posisi Jung Soo hyung, apakah eomma juga akan memperhatikanku seperti itu?", batinku.  
" Eomma selalu saja seperti itu, aku ini sangat kuat eomma. Aku semalam hanya kelelahan saja"  
" Jung Soo~ah.., eomma mu itu sangat mencemaskanmu. Bagaimana bisa kamu berkata hanya kelelahan saja?, bahkan Dokter saja memintamu agar tidak terlalu berpikir berat dan terlalu lelah, tetapi kamunya saja yang bandel"  
" Hyung sebaiknya banyak istirahat saja"  
" Ara…, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak perlu cemas padaku. Appa dan eomma juga jangan selalu memperhatikanku, Kyuhyun juga perlu perhatian dari appa dan eomma"  
" Aku tidak perlu di cemaskan hyung. Karena aku tidak seperti dirimu yang lemah", sahutku ketus. Aku tahu Jung Soo hyung pasti sakit hati karenaku, tetapi ia selalu menutupinya dariku.  
" Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu pada hyungmu, Kyu!", appa membentakku  
" Bukankah itu kenyataannya?, sudahlah appa…eomma kalian tidak perlu mengurusku. Urus saja Jung Soo hyung hingga sembuh", sahutku kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan membawa PSP ku pergi meninggalkan kamar inapnya.  
" KYUHYUN!", appa memanggilku dengan nada kesal, tetapi aku tetap acuh dan tidak memperdulikan mereka.

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Kangnam dimana Jung Soo hyung dirawat saat ini. Aku sengaja mengendarai Mobilku dan pergi menuju Rumah Sakit Kyunghee. Perjalanan yang kutempuh hingga tiba di Rumah Sakit Kyunghee cukup jauh. Ponselku selalu berdering, dan lebih dari 10 kali Jung Soo hyung menghubungiku. Hingga akhirnya ia mengirim pesan padaku.

Aku memarkirkan kendaraanku di tepi jalan untuk membaca pesan yang masuk darinya.

" Dongsaeng~ah…, hyung tahu kamu kesal pada hyung yang penyakitan ini. Hyung juga tahu, kamu cemburu pada hyung. Tetapi itu bukanlah kemauan hyung, saeng. Hyung juga tidak ingin sakit-sakitan seperti ini. Hyung juga tidak ingin lemah seperti yang kamu katakan pada hyung. Appa dan eomma memang terlalu berlebihan memperhatikan hyung, tetapi appa dan eomma juga selalu memperhatikanmu saeng. Tetapi perhatian mereka selalu tersita karena hyung. Mianhe saeng, hyung tidak pernah bermaksud untuk merebut perhatian appa dan eomma darimu" mataku terasa panas ketika membaca pesan dari Jung Soo hyung. Aku tahu aku keterlaluan padanya. Tetapi, aku sengaja melakukan ini, karena aku tidak ingin dianggap cengeng jika menangis di depannya dan selalu mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya.  
" Hyung…, aku tidak pernah marah kepadamu. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu hyung. Mian…, karena perkataanku selalu menyakitimu. Mian…, karena aku selalu bersikap dingin dan ketus kepadamu. Mian hyung…,apa hyung tahu?, bahwa sebenarnya aku lebih lemah darimu?, aku selalu bangga memiliki hyung yang kuat sepertimu hyung, bahkan disaat hyung mengalami rasa sakit karena Ginjal atau Jantung hyung kambuh, tetapi hyung masih tetap tersenyum. Sedangkan aku…aku selalu menangis hyung jika Kanker Otak ini menyerangku. Aku selalu kalah melawannya", aku berbicara sendiri dan masih menatap pesan itu.

Air mata ini tak kuasa ku bendung, hingga aku menangis dalam kesendirianku. Aku menangis bukan hanya karena Jung Soo hyung, tetapi melainkan juga karena penyakitku kambuh lagi. Disaat darurat seperti ini, yang aku hubungi adalah Yunho hyung. Aku segera mencari nomornnya di kontak Telepon, aku memegangi kepalaku dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri ku masih memegang ponsel dan terus menghubungi Yunho hyung.

" Yeobseyo…", syukurlah Yunho hyung segera menjawab teleponku  
" Hyung…to…tolong aku…"  
" Kamu kenapa Kyu?, penyakitmu kambuh lagi?"  
" N..nde…, jebbal…hyung…tolong…aku", jawabku yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini.  
" Kamu dimana?, hyung akan segera menemuimu"  
" A…aku…ak…", ponsel yang kupegang jatuh dari tanganku. Aku ingin meraihnya kembali, tapi aku tidak sanggup. Rasa sakit ini mengalahkan semua kekuatan yng kumiliki. Hingga, secara perlahan-lahan pandanganku kabur dan semuapun dengan seketika menjadi gelap.

*tbfyh*

Aku tahu, Kyuhyun pasti sangat membenciku, walau pun aku bukanlah saudara kandungnya, aku dan Kyuhyun berbeda eomma. Tetapi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku bukanlah saudara kandungnya. Sewaktu aku berumur 4 tahun, yang ku ingat ada seorang imo datang menemui appa dan eomma.

~ Flashback ~

" Gyu Rie…, ada apa kamu kemari?", Tanya appa

Aku mendengar pembicaraan appa, karena saat itu aku bermain Mobil-mobilan di ruang tamu bersama eomma dan appa. Aku menatap imo itu yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Saat itu aku tidak tahu, kenapa imo tersebut menangis saat berbicara pada appa juga eomma.  
Eomma dan appa berdiri , lalu mempersilahkan imo itu untuk duduk, namun ia menolaknya.

" Duduklah dulu…" ujar eomma  
" Tidak perlu…, aku kemari hanya ingin menyerahkan anak kita untuk di rawat olehmu sebagai appanya"  
" Mwo?, anak?", appa dan eomma terlihat sangat terkejut saat itu  
" Nde…, anak yang ku gendong ini, adalah anak kita. Bukankah kamu memintaku untuk melahirkan seorang anak untukmu"  
" Ap…apa maksudnya ini, yeoboe?", Tanya eomma  
" Apa kalian lupa?, 10 bulan yang lalu, kalian datang menemuiku…, kalian memintaku untuk melahirkan seorang anak untuk kalian…, tetapi…bukannya kalian datang untuk memberiku biaya selama aku mengandung anak kalian, kalian justru pergi tanpa memberi kabar. Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaanku?, kenapa kalian membiarkanku untuk menjalani hidup nista seperti ini hanya seorang diri, dimana tanggung jawab kalian!",  
Aku melihat eomma terduduk lemas, sedangkan appa…, appa menyeka air matanya. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya saat itu.  
" Mianhe…, saat itu kami harus segera pergi dari Itaewon karena pekerjaan yang memaksaku harus pindah dan membawa anak serta istriku",  
" Huh!, aku tidak yakin untuk mempercayai alasanmu PARK SANG WOO. Tapi…, aku tidak ingin merawat anak ini lagi, sudah cukup aku menderita karena anak ini. Aku kemari hanya ingin kamu dan istri mu menjaga anak ini"  
Imo itu memberikan bayi tersebut kepada appa, dan ia juga memberikan sepucuk surat pada appa, lalu appa menyambutnya.  
" Surat ini, tolong kalian berikan pada anak ku saat ia berumur 17 tahun"

~ Flashback End ~

Aku tidak tahu apa isi surat itu sebenarnya, karena hingga saat ini baik appa mau pun eomma masih belum memberikan surat itu pada Kyuhyun, karena umur Kyuhyun baru 14 tahun. Ia masih sangat kecil menurutku, dan aku sangat mengerti emosinya.

" Jung Soo~ah, kenapa kamu melamun?", lamunanku buyar ketika Kangin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku dan bertanya padaku.  
" Ah…aniyo", sahutku dan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

*tbfyh*

Saat aku mendengar Kyuhyun menghubungiku dan suaranya terdengar terputus-putus , aku segera mencari lokasi keberadaannya melalui GPS, dan syukurlah aku berhasil menemukan keberadaannya. Aku segera menghampiri Mobil yang di kemudikannya, kemudian aku membuka pintu Mobil dan segera menggendong tubuhnya.

Aku memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam Mobil, dan aku segera mengemudikannya menuju Rumah Sakit Kwanghee.

" Bertahanlah Kyu…, kita akan segera tiba di Rumah Sakit", aku berbicara pada dirinya yang tidak sadarkan diri dan duduk d sebelahku.

Sepanjang perjalanan, benakku selalu bertanya…, apakah keluarganya sama sekali tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menderita Kanker Otak, dan kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali menolak untuk memberitahukan kebenaran ini pada keluarganya?.

*tbfyh*

Saat ini kedua orangtua Kyuhyun dan Jung Soo, duduk di taman Rumah Sakit, sedangkan Jung Soo masih berada dalam kamar inapnya bersama Kangin.

" Yeoboe…, kenapa aku merasa kita sangat keterlaluan pada Kyuhyun?, aku tahu, yeoboe sama sekali tidak mencintai eomma kandungnya, tetapi kita sangat berhutang budi pada Kyuhyun juga pada Gyu Rie. Jika Gyu Rie tidak mengabulkan keinginan kita, mungkin saat ini kita sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat anak kita Jung Soo hidup hingga saat ini"  
" Nde, kamu benar chagi. Tapi…, kita juga selalu memberikan perhatian pada Kyuhyun, dan kita merawatnya dengan baik bukan?, sama seperti kita membesarkan Jung Soo"  
" Eoh…hanya saja aku merasa…"  
" Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi pemikiran seperti itu"

*tbfyh*

RS. Kwanghee

Kini Yunho telah tiba di RS. Kyunghee, ia segera membuka pintu Mobil dan meraih tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian menggendongnya. Beberapa perawat yang melihat Yunho segera bertindak. Mereka membantu Yunho dan meletakkan Kyuhyun di atas tandu. Lalu mereka segera melarikan Kyuhyun ke ruang UGD.

Saat berada di ruang UGD, Yunho segera memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Yunho menyadari bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun semakin buruk, sel kanker nya kini menyebar sangat cepat. Yunho sangat takut, jika Kyuhyun tidak dapat bertahan dalam waktu 4 bulan. Yunho bingung, apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun?

3 jam kemudian

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergerak, dan perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjapkan pandangannya hingga menjadi jelas. Ia tahu bahwa kini dirinya berada di ruang UGD seperti biasanya jika ia pingsan dan tempat inilah yang menjadi singgahan pertamanya di RS.

Saat Kyuhyun menerawangkan pandangannya, ia melihat Yunho terlelap di tepi kasurnya. Kyuhyun cukup merasa bingung, karena biasanya Yunho disibukkan dengan aktifitasnya memeriksa pasiennya.

Kyuhyun membangunkan Yunho dengan menepuk lengan Yunho pelan, hingga Yunho pun akhirnya terbangun. Yunho cukup bahagia ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun telah sadar.

" Syukurlah, Kyu. Kamu sudah sadar"  
" Hyung…, bagaimana keadaanku?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung menanyakan tentang kondisi kesehatannya yang sebenarnya pada Yunho  
Yunho terlihat bingung untuk mengatakan pada Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun terus mendesak Yunho dengan pertanyaannya.  
" Hyung…, ku mohon jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Bagaimana kondisiku yang sebenarnya?"  
" Kyu…"  
" Hyung…, kenapa hyung tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?, aku mohon hyung, jujurlah padaku", pinta Kyuhyun memohon. Yunho menghela nafas beratnya, dan ia pun kemudian mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun.  
" Kyu…mian jika aku mengatakannya padamu, sebenarnya aku berat untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi…, walau bagaimana pun juga kamu tetap harus mengetahuinya. Setelah aku memeriksa keadaanmu, sel kanker sudah menyebar, Kyu. meskipun harus melakukan operasi, aku khawatir jika kamu tidak bisa bertahan. Karena keberhasilan operasinya hanya 5%"

Kyuhyun mengetahui dari sebelum Yunho mengatakan kebenaran ini padanya, karena ia yang sangat mengenal tubuhnya.

" Aku tahu hyung…, dan aku sudah menduganya. Hyung tidak perlu mencemaskanku, walau bagaimana pun juga usaha hyung membantuku, aku tetap akan mati juga kan hyung?, dan…sebelum aku pergi, maukah hyung membantuku sekali lagi?", Tanya Kyuhyun  
" Kyu…, kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Paling tidak, kamu harus memiliki semangat untuk hidupmu, Kyu"  
" Aku lelah hyung…, aku sudah sangat lelah dengan penyakit ini. Hyung…, ku mohon…bantulah aku untuk terakhir kalinya", pinta Kyuhyun memelas padanya  
" Kyu…", Yunho menatap sedih pada Kyuhyun.  
" Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan sedih seperti itu hyung. Aku tidak suka melihatnya",  
Yunho menghela nafas beratnya, dan ia pun mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, serta ia mau memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun.  
" Nee, aku akan membantumu, Kyu"  
" Gumawo hyung…, aku senang hyung mau membantuku"  
" Apa yang harus hyung lakukan untukmu, saeng?", Tanya Yunho  
" Maukah hyung membawaku pergi dari Seoul?", Tanya Kyuhyun  
" Mwo?, wae?", Tanya Yunho bingung  
" Karena, aku tidak ingin, jika aku berada di Seoul, keluargaku mencemaskanku. Aku sayang orangtua ku hyung, dan juga Jung Soo hyung. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban berat pada appa dan eomma. Sudah cukup Jung Soo hyung yang harus mereka urus karena penyakitnya, dan aku tidak ingin jika mereka juga harus terbebani karenaku. Aku ingin pergi jauh dari Seoul, dan aku ingin hyung membantuku untuk bersandiwara",  
Yunho merasa miris saat mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuhyun, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun juga memiliki seorang hyung yang memiliki penyakit.  
" Hyung akan membantumu, Kyu", sahut Yunho  
" Gumapseumnida hyung, mian jika aku harus merepotkanmu", ujar Kyuhyun dan menundukkan wajahnya  
" Gwencana, Kyu. Aku senang jika bisa membantumu"

*tbfyh*

Keesokkan harinya

Kyuhyun yang tidak pulang ke rumah semalaman, tidak membuat kedua orangtua nya khawatir, karena mereka selalu berpikir jika Kyuhyun sedang marah, ia pasti akan menginap di rumah salah satu teman sekolahnya.

Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun bukannya mencemaskan Kyuhyun, melainkan mereka berdua pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjemput Jung Soo.

" Kamu sudah siap chagi?", Tanya Tae Hee pada Jung Soo yang sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya.  
" Eoh…, eomma…Kyuhyun dimana?, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ikut kalian untuk menjemputku?", Tanya Jung Soo yang mencari sosok dongsaeng tercintanya.  
" Kamu seperti tidak tahu watak dongsaeng mu itu, Kyuhyun kan kalau sedang kesal ia pasti tidak pulang ke rumah, tetapi ia malah nginap di rumah salah satu teman sekolahnya", sahut Tae Hee  
" Owh…, ya sudah eomma…appa…, kita pulang sekarang saja. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga pasti sudah ada di rumah", sahut Jung Soo  
" Nee, tapi sebelum kita pulang ke rumah, appa ingin mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengan sahabat appa.", ujar Sang Woo  
" Sahabat appa?", Tanya Jung Soo bingung  
" Nde, bukankah kamu memiliki cita-cita ingin menjadi seorang Penyanyi?, dan sahabat appa, juga mengatakan pada appa, bahwa ia sedang melakukan Audisi pencarian bakat, siapa tahu saja, setelah melihat bakatmu, sahabat appa itu tertarik", sahut Sang Woo menjelaskan panjang lebar pada anak tersayangnya itu.  
" Jincha appa?, tapi…, aku kan penyakitan, bagaimana bisa aku meraih mimpiku, appa?", sahut Jung Soo tertunduk sedih.

Tae Hee menghampiri Jung Soo kemudian memeluknya, Tae Hee memberikan semangat pada Jung Soo agar tidak menyerah.

" Kamu pasti bisa chagi…, kamu bisa meraih mimpimu, kamu harus percaya chagi…, kamu harus yakin dengan kemampuanmu, dan masalah penyakitmu, jangan khawatirkan itu, suatu hari nanti pasti akan ada seorang pendonor untukmu chagi"  
" Eomma mu benar, kamu jangan menyerah…eoh"  
Melihat antusias kedua orangtua nya, Jung Soo pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berusaha sebelum ia menyerah pada penyakitnya.  
" Nee, aku akan berusaha eomma…appa…"

Di saat Jung Soo juga kedua orangtua nya masih berada di Rumah Sakit dan mereka hendak pergi menemui Lee Soo Man, disisi lain Kyuhyun yang juga diantar oleh Yunho pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun.

" Apa kamu yakin, ingin pergi sekarang , Kyu?", Tanya Yunho  
" Nde. Hyung, tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali", ujar Kyuhyun pada Yunho yang duduk di dalam Mobilnya. Kyuhyun segera berlari ke dalam rumah.  
Kyuhyun naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya hanya berhadapan dengan kamar Jung Soo. Kyuhyun tidak membawa semua pakaiannya, karena ia akan selalu mengenakan pakaian Rumah Sakit selama melakukan pengobatan jauh dari Negara Seoul.

Sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya masuk ke dalam kamar Jung Soo. Ia menatap kamar Jung Soo yang sepi karena Jung Soo belum pulang dari Rumah Sakit.

Kyuhyun memandang fotonya bersama Jung Soo ketika Jung Soo memaksanya untuk berfoto bersama Jung Soo.

" Hyung…, cepatlah aku pergi nanti, aku akan selalu menjagamu hyung. Hyung tidak perlu cemas lagi dengan penyakit hyung, eoh..", Kyuhyun berbicara seorang diri di depan fotonya bersama Jung Soo.  
" Aku menyayangimu hyung, dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu", ujarnya kembali dan meraba wajah Jung Soo.  
" Mian hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang"

Kyuhyun segera pergi dari kamar Jung Soo, tanpa ia meninggalkan pesan satupun pada Jung Soo. Setelah mengunjungi kamar Jung Soo, Kyuhyun pergi menuju kamar kedua orangtua nya. Ia menghela nafas berat saat memasuki kamar kedua orangtua nya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mengenang masa-masa kecilnya di kamar ini bersama kedua orangtua nya. Air matanya mengalir saat ia teringat akan kenangan masa kecilnya.

" Eomma…appa…, malam ini aku tidur bersama kalian ya?", pinta Kyuhyun yang masih berumur 5 tahun di depan kedua orangtua nya.  
" Aku juga…", tambah Jung Soo  
" Arasseoyo…kajja, tidurlah bersama kami", sahut Sang Woo  
" Yeiiii…", sorak Kyuhyun dan Jung Soo bahagia, kemudian mereka berlari dan segera naik ke kasur kedua orangtua nya.  
" Eomma…menyanyilah untukku", pinta Kyuhyun manja pada Tae Hee  
" Biar hyung saja yang menyanyi, suara hyung kan bagus. Hahahaha…", ujar Jung Soo membanggakan dirinya " Suara hyung jelek, aku kan ingin eomma yang menyanyi untukku", sahut Kyuhyun  
" Arasseoyo…, eomma dan appa akan menyanyi untuk kalian berdua"

Dang geun song  
Na bogoshipni? Dang geun!  
Nae saenggakna ni? Dang geun!  
I love you, you love me

Kyuhyun menatap kasur kedua orangtua nya, air matanya semakin deras saat lagu kesukaannya terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

" Appa…eomma…, mian, aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian. Aku harap, kalian akan selalu sehat dan bahagia tanpaku. Aku sangat mencintai kalian…, dan seandainya aku dilahirkan kembali, aku hanya ingin menjadi anak kalian selamanya"  
" Selamat tinggal appa…eomma…"  
Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berencana ke luar dari kamar kedua orangtua nya, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah amplop di atas meja rias Tae Hee, dan tertulis namanya. Kyuhyun segera meraih amplop tersebut.  
" Kyuhyun?, bukankah itu namaku?, apa surat ini untukku?", Kyuhyun yang merasa penasaran, ia pun mengambi surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Kemudian ia segera pergi meninggalkan rumah kedua orangtua nya.  
" Tuan muda, anda ingin pergi kemana?", Tanya seorang pelayan padanya  
" Aku ingin menginap di rumah sahabatku, ajumma", sahutnya berbohong  
" Owh."  
" Aku pergi dulu ajumma"  
" Nee, hati-hati dijalan"  
" Eoh"  
Kyuhyun segera pergi dan menuju Mobil Yunho.  
" Mian hyung, aku lama", ujar Kyuhyun sembari masuk ke dalam Mobil Yunho dan duduk disebalahya  
" Gwencana…, kita pergi sekarang"  
" Nee", sahutnya

*tbfyh*

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi tanpa pamit pada kedua orangtua nya juga Jung Soo, Kyuhyun melakukan rawat inap di sebuah Rumah Sakit di Beijing. Kyuhyun hanya memberi kabar palsu pada Jung Soo melalui Email yang ia kirimkan setiap harinya.  
Jung Soo selalu menunggu email dari Kyuhyun, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun.

" Kyu~ah…, kenapa kamu tidak pulang saeng?, ini sudah 2 bulan berlalu, dan kamu hanya mengirim pesan melalui email saja. Appa dan eomma selalu menanyakanmu saeng, kami semua sangat merindukanmu", sebuah pesan dikirimkan oleh Jung Soo pada Kyuhyun.  
Tidak berapa lama pesan yang Jung Soo kirim untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membalas Emailnya dan mengirimkan sebuah rekaman Video padanya. Jung Soo sangat bahagia ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar dalam Video tersebut.  
" Hyung~ah….eomma….appa…, aku sangat bahagia disini. Apakah kalian semua baik-baik saja?…, hm…hyung…bagaimana kabarmu?, apakah hyung baik-baik saja?, penyakit hyung tidak sering kambuhkan?, jika hyung tidak memberiku kabar yang sebenarnya, aku akan sangat marah dan membencimu hyung."  
Jung Soo tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata saat menonton video Kyuhyun.  
" Hyung…, mian aku akan melakukan liburan sangat panjang. Tetapi, aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Kalian tetap menungguku kan?, aku ingin hyung tetap sehat dan menunggu kedatanganku, eoh…"  
" Hyung akan tetap menunggumu, saeng", gumam Jung Soo seorang diri.  
"O iya hyung, kenalkan…ini adalah Yunho hyung, dia adalah Hyung dari sahabatku"  
" Annyeong haseyo…", sapa Yunho ramah dan bersandiwara bersama Kyuhyun.

*tbfyh*

Beijing^^

Kyuhyun duduk di atas kasur dan memandangi Email yang dikirim Jung Soo padanya. Kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini semakin parah, wajahnya pucat pasi dan terlihat tirus, rambutnya kini menipis, bahkan tubuhnya sangat kurus.

" Hyung…, eomma…appa…, aku pun sangat merindukan kalian. Walau pun aku tahu, aku bukan dilahirkan dari Rahimmu eomma…, tetapi…aku sangat berterima kasih kalian telah merawatku dengan sangat baik. Mungkin, seperti yang kalian harapkan, aku akan memberikan organ di tubuhku untuk anak kalian. Karena, hanya dengan inilah aku bisa membalas budi kalian. Aku sangat mencintai kalian…, kalian adalah keluarga terbaik untukku", Kyuhyun berbicara seorang diri di dalam kamar inapnya, dan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Kyuhyun segera menyeka air matanya ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar inapnya. Dan pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seorang perawat yang selalu tersenyum saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

" Waktunya melakukan Kemoterapi, Kyuhyun~ssi…", perawat itu menghampirinya kemudian ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk turun dari kasurnya.  
" Dokter Yunho dimana, Sus?", Tanya Kyuhyun sembari ia duduk di atas kursi rodanya setelah dibantu oleh perawat tersebut.  
" Dokter Yunho sedang ada di ruangan Dokter Xie Luo", sahut perawat itu  
" Owh…", sahut Kyuhyun datar.

*tbfyh*

" Jung Soo~ah…, palli kita makan siang…", ajak Tae Hee pada Jung Soo yang masih berada di depan Laptopnya dan mengulang-ulang Video yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun padanya.  
" Nee…", sahut Jung Soo dan beranjak dari kursinya, saat Jung Soo menoleh pada Tae Hee, ia melihat eomma kesayangannya menangis saat memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dalam Video itu.  
" Eomma…", ujar Jung Soo  
" Apa Kyuhyun marah pada eomma?, kenapa Kyuhyun hingga saat ini tidak kembali ke rumah?, bagaimana keadaannya disana?, apakah makannya teratur?, apakah tidurnya nyenyak?",sahut Tae Heed an berlinang air mata.  
Jung Soo menghampiri Tae Hee, kemudian memeluknya.  
" Kyuhyun bukan orang pendendam eomma…, aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja disana. Dan Kyuhyun sudah berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan segera pulang. Kita harus menunggunya eomma…, dan aku pun akan selalu menjaga kesehatanku untuknya", ujar Jung Soo menenangkan Tae Hee  
" Benarkah?, lalu kenapa dalam video itu wajahnya terlihat pucat?", sahut Tae Hee  
Jung Soo baru menyadari saat Tae Hee mengatakannya.  
" Pucat?", batinnya, Jung Soo pun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat pucat meskipun Kyuhyun sudah menutupinya dengan Make Up, namun wajah pucatnya tetap tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.  
" Apakah donngsaengmu, baik-baik saja chagi?, kenapa eomma tiba-tiba jadi mengkhawatirkannya?", ujar Tae Hee lagi  
" Eomma jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja eomma…" , sahut Jung Soo meyakinkan Tae Hee juga dirinya.  
" Eomma juga berharap seperti itu chagi", sahut Tae Hee

*tbfyh*

Ruang Kemoterapi

Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit seperti biasanya, namun kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sangat berbeda. Rasa sakit kali ini melebihi rasa sakit sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menangis karna efek dari obat yang disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

" Eomma…", Kyuhyun menangis memanggil Tae Hee.  
Perawat yang berada bersama Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, ia pun memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun untuk bertahan.  
" Bertahanlah, Kyu…kamu pasti bisa…"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dan mengerang kesakitan. Beberapa menit ia bertahan merasakan sakit itu, kini Kyuhyun kembali merasakan efek dari obat itu. Kyuhyun yang biasanya muntah cairan bening berwarna kuning karena racun dari penyakitnya, tetapi saat ini berbeda, bukan cairan lagi yang ia muntahkan melainkan darah, hingga perawat yang bersamanya sangat terkejut.

" Ommo….darah…"

Kyuhyun meremas kuat lengan perawat yang membantunya. Dan perawat itu segera mengambil tindakan untuk memencet tombol darurat yang tersedia di sisi kanan kasur.

" Bertahanlah Kyu…", ujar perawat itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan.  
Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas hingga membuat ia pingsan seketika. Perawat yang bersamanya terlihat sangat panik, dan disaat yang bersamaan Dokter Yunho datang bersama beberapa perawat yang lain.

" Kyuhyun~ah…", teriak Yunho  
" Kyuhyun pingsan Dok…", sahut perawat yang bersama Kyuhyun

Yunho merasa waktu Kyuhyun semakin dekat, karena darah yang Kyuhyun muntahkan, dan itu merupakan pertanda yang tidak baik. Kondisi Kyuhyun semakin lemah, dan Yunho serta beberapa perawat segera melarikannya ke ruang ICU.

*tbfyh*

Kini Jung Soo, Sang Woo juga Tae Hee berada di ruang makan. Jung Soo selalu memandangi kursi kosong yang ada di depannya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok Kyuhyun duduk bersamanya di ruang makan ini.

" Ini makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun…, tetapi saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum pulang", ujar Jung Soo di depan kedua orangtua nya.  
" Nde…, dimana anak bandel itu sekarang. Apa ia tidak tahu, bahwa kita sangat merindukannya?", sahut Sang Woo

Tae Hee hanya bisa menangis karena kerinduannya pada Kyuhyun. Jung Soo yang duduk di depan Tae Hee, ia pun meraih tangan eommanya.

" Jangan menangis eomma…, tidak lama lagi, Kyuhyun pasti pulang", ujar Jung Soo padanya  
" Tapi kapan?…, Kyuhyun selalu mengirimkan kabarnya padamu, tetapi kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi kita?, apa ia lupa nomor telepon rumah kita?, apa ia sudah tidak menyayangi eomma lagi?", Tanya Tae Hee pada Jung Soo juga Sang Woo.  
" Yeoboe…", ujar Sang Woo dan beranjak dari kursinya, ia menghampiri Tae Heed an merangkul pundaknya  
" Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai eomma nya lagi, yeoboe?, apa Kyuhyun tidak tahu, bahwa aku juga sangat menyayanginya…"  
Air mata Jung Soo jatuh saat ia menatap wajah hangat Tae Hee yang sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, dan menangisi kerinduannya. Di saat Jung Soo menatap kedua orangtua nya, kini Jantung nya kembali kambuh.  
" Argh…", erangnya  
Tae Hee dan Sang Woo panik saat melihat anak mereka menahan rasa sakit di Jantungnya.  
" Jung Soo~ah…", teriak mereka  
" Sa…Sa…kit…", ujar Jung Soo dan memegang dadanya. Jung Soo semakin sulit untuk bernafas.  
" Jung Soo~ah…, bertahanlah chagi…, appa akan menghubungi Rumah Sakit", ujar Sang Woo  
" Anak eomma…, bertahanlah…, jangan tinggalkan eomma…", Jung Soo hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum di depan Tae Hee sebelum semua kini pandangannya menjadi gelap, dan Jung Soo tidak sadarkan diri.

*tbfyh*

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya hingga pandangannya menjadi jelas. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur, dan ia mencabut selang infuse dari lengannya, juga alat bantu pernafasan dari hidungnya.

Kyuhyun pun turun dari kasur, karena tubuhnya masih sangat lemah, hingga membuat ia oleng saat berjalan. Sesekali ia memegangi kepalanya, dan ia melangkahkan kakinya sembari ia menuju pintu. Kyuhyun memegang erat gagang pintu lalu ia membukanya.

Seorang perawat memergokinya ke luar dari ruang ICU, ia pun segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun~ssi…, apa yang kamu lakukan?, kamu masih sangat", seru perawat itu cemas padanya  
" Aku…ingin…bertemu dengan Dokter Yunho", sahutnya dengan nada suara yang masih lemah  
" Aku akan menemui Dokter Yunho untuk menemuimu, tapi sekarang kamu harus kembali ke ruang ICU", sahut perawat itu yang memapahnya  
" Shireo…, aku…tidak punya waktu yang banyak lagi, Sus. Aku harus segera mene…mui…Dokter Yunho", sahut Kyuhyun keras menolak ajakan perawa tersebut.  
" Tapi…"  
" Ku mohon, Sus", pinta Kyuhyun padanya.  
Melihat keinginan Kyuhyun yang sangat keras kepala, akhirnya perawat itu pun membantunya untuk menemui Dokter Yunho di ruangannya.  
Tok…Tok…Tok…" Masuk…", terdengar suara Yunho dari dalam ruangannya.  
Perawat itu pun membuka pintu dan masuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Yunho saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar dipapah oleh perawat untuk menemuinya.  
" Kyuhyun…, kenapa kamu bangun dari tempat tidur?", Tanya Yunho dan menghampirinya  
" Saya sudah melarangnya, Dok. Tetapi, Kyuhyun keras kepala dan ia meminta saya untuk mengajaknya menemui Anda", sahut perawat itu  
" Wae, Kyu?, apa ada yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?", Tanya Yunho  
Kyuhyun pun duduk di bantu oleh perawat serta Yunho. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan ia pun menyampaikan keinginannya.  
" Hyung…, aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul", pintanya  
" Apa kamu yakin, dengan keputusanmu?", Tanya Yunho  
" Hm…", sahutnya dan mengangguk pasti  
" Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku ingin sekali untuk terakhir kalinya melihat wajah appa, eomma dan juga Jung Soo hyung"  
Perawat yang membantu Kyuhyun, meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar keinginan terakhir Kyuhyun.  
" Nee, kita akan kembali ke Seoul", sahut Yunho menyetujui keinginannya  
" Apakah kita bisa pergi hari ini hyung?", pinta Kyuhyun lagi  
" Kamu baru saja sadar, Kyu. Sebaiknya kita menunggu tubuhmu benar-benar cukup fit untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh",saran Yunho  
" Aniyo…, aku ingin pergi hari ini juga hyung. Karena, aku merasa, Jung Soo hyung membutuhkanku, begitu juga appa dan eomma. Ku mohon, hyung", pinta Kyuhyun memelas dan memohon padanya.  
" Meskipun aku tidak yakin, tubuhmu akan kuat melakukan perjalanan jauh ini. Tetapi, aku sangat mengerti keputusanmu untuk kembali, Kyu. Nee, kita pergi hari ini. Aku akan menghubungi pihak Travel untuk membeli Tiket ke Seoul untuk keberangkatan hari ini", sahut Yunho  
" Gumawo hyung, cheongmal gumawoyo…", sahut Kyuhyun bahagia karena keinginannya dipenuhi oleh Yunho.

*tbfyh*

Rumah Sakit Incheon

Tae Hee dan Sang Woo duduk di depan ruang ICU, karena kondisi Jantung Jung Soo yang memburuk para Dokter Vastikulaar berusaha untuk mencari pendonor yang tepat untuk Jung Soo. Beberapa dari Dokter tersebut menghubungi, beberapa Rumah Sakit yang lain untuk menanyakan apakah ada pasien yang bersedia mendonorkan Jantung serta Ginjalnya untuk Jung Soo. Dari beberapa yang mereka hubungi, tidak ada satupun kabar kepastian yang jelas karena beberapa Rumah Sakit pun juga membutuhkan organ untuk di donorkan.

Beberapa jam perjalanan menuju Seoul, akhirnya Kyuhyun juga Yunho tiba di Bandara Incheon.

" Kyu…, wajahmu pucat sekali. Sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit terdekat sekarang", saran Yunho  
" Andwae hyung…, sebelum kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit, aku ingin menemui appa dan eomma", sahut Kyuhyun lemah dan Yunho masih menopang tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.  
" Nee, kita akan menemuinya, sebaiknya kita mencari Taksi dulu, dan sebelum kamu pergi kesana sebaiknya kamu menghubungi orang rumahku, aku hanya khawatir jika kita kesana, kedua orangtua mu tidak ada di rumah, dan kamu dapat menghubunginya di dalam Taksi"  
" Nee, hyung", sahut Kyuhyun setuju.

Yunho menyetop sebuah Taksi, kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Taksi. Sewaktu Sopir mulai mengemudikan kendaraannya, Kyuhyun meminta Yunho untuk menghubungi orang di rumahnya.

" Hyung…, bisakah hyung menghubungi orangtua ku, karena tidak mungkin aku bicara langsung pada mereka", pinta Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya, dan ia masih menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.  
" Wae?",  
" Karena aku tidak ingin, mereka banyak bertanya padaku, hyung", sahut Kyuhyun  
" Eoh…, aku akan melakukannya untukmu", sahut Yunho

Yunho pun memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun memencet digit nomor rumahnya, dan diberikan kembali pada Yunho.  
Yunho menunggu cukup lama, hingga terdengar suara seseorang yang menjawab teleponnya.

" Yeobseyo…, apakah tuan Park Sang Woo atau nyonya Kim Tae Hee ada di rumah?", Tanya Yunho.  
Yunho telah diberitahu oleh Kyuhyun semua mengenai keluarganya bahkan nama kedua orangtua serta Jung Soo pun telah diberitahu oleh Kyuhyun padanya.  
" Mwo?, bisa tahu di Rumah Sakit mana?…Incheon?, nee…gumawoyo…", Tut…, Yunho langsung menutup teleponnya. Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Yunho, ia menatap Yunho cemas. Karena saat Yunho menyebutkan nama Rumah Sakit yang terbersit dipikirannya adalah Jung Soo.  
" Apakah Jung Soo hyung…", Yunho mengetahui apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Kyuhyun, dan ia mengangguk di depannya.  
" Kita kesana hyung…, aku ingin menemui Jung Soo hyung", pinta Kyuhyun  
" Nee, kita segera kesana", sahut Yunho  
" Ajussi tolong putar balik, kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit Incheon", pinta Yunho  
" Yee", sahut Sopir itu.  
Sesekali Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya, dan hal itu membuat Yunho semakin mencemaskannya.  
" Apa kepalamu sakit lagi , Kyu?", Tanya Yunho  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho segera mencari obat yang ia sediakan untuk Kyuhyun, ia merogoh tasnya, dan saat ia mengambil obat lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolak untuk meminumnya.  
" Wae?, Kyu…, paling tidak minumlah obat ini agar sakitnya sedikit mereda"  
" Aniyo hyung…, aku sudah terlalu lelah harus mengkonsumsi obat terus menerus, lagipula hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi"  
" Kyu…", lagi-lagi Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih.  
" Hyung…, berapa lama lagi kita tiba di Rumah Sakit Incheon?", Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho, dan ia menatap ke luar jendela Taksi dan matanya menerawang mencari Rumah Sakit Incheon  
" Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Kyu", sahut Yunho sedih.

Meskipun Yunho tidak memiliki dongsaeng, tetapi Yunho begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun layaknya dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri. Tidak lama perjalanan yang mereka tempuh, kini mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit Incheon. Yunho membantu Kyuhyun untuk ke luar dati Taksi, dan Yunho ingin memapah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menolaknya.

" Aku masih kuat untuk berjalan hyung", ujar Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya. Yunho membalas senyumannya dengan sebuah helaan nafas berat.  
" Arasseoyo", sahut Yunho yang tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya pada Kyuhyun.

Yunho dan Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit Incheon. Yunho meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi pengunjung, karena Yunho harus menanyakan pada bagian Informasi, dimana Jung Soo dirawat.

" Kyu, kamu duduk disini, aku akan menanyakan diruang mana Jung Soo dirawat"  
" Eoh", sahut Kyuhyun.

Yunho pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Kyuhyun menerawangkan pandangannya, dan saat ia melihat kedua orangtua nya berjalan menuju dimana ia menunggu saat ini, Kyuhyun pun bingung, hingga ia menemukan sebuah Koran, dan ia pun segera berakting seperti seseorang yang sedang membaca Koran. Ia meninggikan Koran yang ia pegang hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh kedua orangtua nya.

Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun duduk di depannya, dan ia meneteskan airmata, saat ia mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtua nya.

" Yeoboe…, kenapa kita harus menjalani hidup seperti ini?, apakah ini hukuman kita karena telah menyakiti Gyu Rie?, aku tidak ingin Jung Soo meninggalkan kita, yeoboe", terdengar suara isak tangis Tae Hee di telinga Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun meremas Koran yang ia pegang.  
" Yeoboe…, jangan pesimis seperti ini. Kita harus yakin bahwa anak kita Jung Soo pasti akan sembuh, dan pasti akaa ada pendonor untuknya", sahut Sang Woo  
" Harapan kita hanya Kyuhyun, karena hanya ia yang dapat membantu Jung Soo. Tapi…", Tae Hee memutuskan perkataannya  
" Wae?…", Tanya Sang Woo bingung  
" Tapi…, aku juga tidak ingin jika Kyuhyun memberikan Jantungnya untuk Jung Soo. Karena, Kyuhyun telah mendonorkan salah satu Ginjal nya, apakah kita harus meminta lebih padanya?, aku sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sama seperti aku menyayangi Jung Soo, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menunjukkan lebih di depannya, karena Jung Soo membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari kita"  
" Yeoboe…, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak kembali pada kita?, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberikan kabar pada kita?, sudah sangat lama ia meninggalkan rumah…dan…, apakah ia telah membaca surat dari Gyu Rie?, maka dari itu Kyuhyun tidak ingin kembali ke rumah bersama kita?", Tanya Tae Hee  
" Apakah yeoboe membaca surat dari Gyu Rie untuk Kyuhyun?", Tanya Sang Woo  
" Opso…, aku sama sekali belum membuka surat untuk Kyuhyun. Karena, aku ingin menjaga kepercayaan yang ia berikan pada kita. Tetapi…, aku merasa kepergian Kyuhyun ada hubungannya dengan surat itu"  
" Aku sudah membaca surat itu eomma…, dan…"

~Flashback~

Kyuhyun yang sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit Beijing, ia penasaran akan isi surat yang ditujukan untuknya, hingga ia pun membuka amplop putih tersebut, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berisi kata-kata yang ditujukan untuknya.

Dear My Son ^_^

Apa kabar anakku?  
Apakah usiamu sekarang sudah beranjak 17 tahun?  
Mm…, mungkin kamu tidak mengenalku. Tetapi, aku adalah eomma kandungmu.  
Mian, jika eomma harus pergi, dan memberikanmu pada appa mu. Karena menurut eomma, appa mu adalah orang yang tepat untuk merawatmu.  
Anakku…, apakah mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?  
Eomma sangat berharap seperti itu. Eomma yakin, Sang Woo juga istrinya adalah orang-orang yang baik.  
Anakku…, meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak memberikan biaya hidup selama eomma mengandungmu, tetapi dengan adanya dirimu dalam perut eomma, eomma memiliki kekuatan untuk hidup.  
Mian chagi…, eomma harus pergi karena eomma tidak sanggup bertahan dengan penyakit mematikan ini. Eomma, tidak ingin jika kamu…..

Surat yang dibaca Kyuhyun tidak ia tuntaskan, karena disaat ia membaca surat itu, seorang perawat datang ke ruang inapnya, dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk melakukan Kemoterapi, hingga Kyuhyun melipat kembali surat itu, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Namun, saat Kyuhyun selesai melakukan kemoterapi dan kembali ke ruangan inapnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan surat itu hingga ia kembali lagi ke Seoul.

~FlashbackEnd~

" Aku sangat tahu bagaimana watak Gyu Rie, ia tidak mungkin membuat sesuatu yang dapat mempengaruhi orang lain. Gyu Rie sama keras kepalanya seperti Kyuhyun, tetapi hatinya sangat baik",  
" Lalu…, kenapa Kyuhyun masih belum pulang juga?, apa ia tidak menyayangi kita lagi?, apa ia tidak sayang lagi pada Jung Soo?, saat ini Jung Soo pasti membutuhkan Kyuhyun, Yeoboe…tidak bisakah kamu mencari kabar tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun?", Tanya Tae Hee  
" Aku sudah meminta asistenku untuk mencari kabar tentang Kyuhyun, tetapi masih belum membuahkan hasil"  
" Lalu bagaimana dengan Email yang Kyuhyun tulis?, kenapa kita tidak mencoba menghubunginya dari Email Jung Soo?",  
" Aigo…, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu?, nee…, nanti aku akan mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan Email Jung Soo"  
" Eoh…"  
" Tuan Park Sang Woo…", Sang Woo dan Tae Hee beranjak dari tempat duduk saat namanya di panggil oleh perawat yang bertugas dibagian administrasi. Yunho mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun, dan ia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Dan Yunho merasa sangat kasihan pada Kyuhyun, karena ia hanya menangis dibalik Koran yang ia gunakan sebagai tameng agar tidak diketahui oleh orangtua nya.

Yunho mendekati Kyuhyun, dan ia duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapnya, matanya sembab karena menangis. Yunho yang duduk disebelahnya, merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

" Temuilah mereka, Kyu. Mereka sangat menyayangimu…", ujar Yunho padanya, namun Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menolak saran dari Yunho.  
" Wae?, bukankah kamu sudah mendengar sendiri, bahwa mereka sangat mencemaskanmu dan berharap kamu untuk pulang"  
" Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu, aku sakit hyung. Aku tidak ingin mereka menangis karenaku, aku tidak ingin membebani mereka, meskipun aku tidak lahir dari rahim eomma…, tetapi aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi eomma kandungku sendiri, hyung. Aku mohon…, biarlah aku pergi membawa kesedihan ini seorang diri, dan Jung Soo hyung sangat membutuhkanku hyung. Ku mohon, bantu aku untuk memberikan organ ditubuhku yang dibutuhkannya", pinta Kyuhyun dan masih belum menurunkan Koran yang ia pegang.  
" Kyu…"  
" Ku mohon hyung, bantu aku untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang yang ku sayang", pinta Kyuhyun memelas. Saat mendengar keinginan Kyuhyun, Yunho segera mendekapnya dalam pelukannya hingga Koran yang Kyuhyun pegang, ia turunkan dan ia letakkan di atas kedua pahanya. Kyuhyun pun menangis sesenggukkan.

*tbfyh*

Kedua orangtua Jung Soo yang menunggu Jung Soo di dalam ruang ICU, mereka dikejutkan oleh seorang Dokter yang menangani Jung Soo datang memberikan kabar gembira pada mereka.

" Dokter…", ujar Sang Woo yang menyapa Dokter Oh, saat Dokter Oh membuka pintu dan menemui mereka.  
" Saya kemari ingin memberikan kabar gembira untuk kalian"  
" Cheongmal?, apakah sudah ada pendonor untuk anak kami?", Tanya Sang Woo  
" Nde, dan hari ini kami akan melakukan operasi besar untuk anak kalian"  
Betapa bahagianya kedua orangtua Jung Soo juga Kyuhyun atas kabar gembira ini. Operasi pun akhirnya dilakukan. Di dalam ruang Operasi, Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo, dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap wajah hyung kesayangannya.  
" Saranghae yeongwonhi, hyung. Aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu"  
" Ku mohon, hyung harus selalu hidup dengan sehat" batinnya, air matanya mengalir di sudut matanya.

Seorang perawat menyuntikkan obat bius pada selang infuse Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun pun menutup mata untuk selamanya. Operasi pun dilakukan, dan membutuhkan waktu selama 8 jam. Kedua orangtua Jung Soo menunggu di depan ruang Operasi dengan penuh harap cemas. Sedangkan Yunho, ia duduk di atas balkon Rumah Sakit, dan ia memandang kearah langit yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya. Kini ia kehilangan sosok dongsaeng kecil yang selalu ia rawat, dongsaeng kecil yang sangat ia sayangi walaupun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganya, dongsaeng kecil yang sangat keras kepala, dongsaeng kecil yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

" Selamat tinggal saeng…, hyung berharap kamu akan bahagia disana. Kyu…, hyung sangat kehilanganmu saeng…", air mata Yunho jatuh disudut ia menundukkan wajahnya dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hanya suara isak tangisnya yang memecah keheningan di atas balkon Rumah Sakit.

8 jam telah berlalu, dan Operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Kini Jung Soo telah dipindahkan ke ruang inap dan Dokter yang merawatnya bertugas untuk mengontrol Jung Soo, apakah Jung Soo dapat beradaptasi dengan Jantung serta Ginjal barunya. Kini Jung Soo hidup dengan dua Ginjal milik Kyuhyun, juga Jantung dari Kyuhyun, namun Jung Soo maupun kedua orangtua nya sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa si pendonor tersebut adalah anak mereka. Setelah Operasi Trasnplantasi tersebut, kini Jung Soo menjalani hidupnya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan ia sekarang dapat melakukan Training bersama Kangin sebagai salah satu member SM.

Jung Soo sering kali mengirimkan Email pada Kyuhyun, dan Yunho yang selalu membalas Email dengan menggunakan nama Kyuhyun. Jung Soo selalu bertanya pada Kyuhyun, kapan ia akan kembali, namun Yunho selalu menjawab dengan mengatas namakan Kyuhyun, bahwa ia akan segera kembali setelah tahun depan. Jung Soo pun selalu menunggu akan hari itu, dan ia telah mengumpulkan banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia sampaikan jika Kyuhyun kembali ke Seoul.

~ 1 Tahun Kemudian ~

" Eomma…appa…, hari ini Kyuhyun akan kembali dari Beijing", ujar Jung Soo yang begitu bersemangat sembari ia menyantap makanannya.  
" Jincha?, jam berapa?, kita harus menjemputnya di Bandara", sahut Tae Hee yang juga sangat bersemangat dan ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anak bungsunya itu.  
" Molla, karena Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan dariku", sahut Jung Soo  
" Mungkin Kyuhyun ingin memberikan kejutan pada kita", ujar Sang Woo  
" Nde, mungkin seperti itu yeoboe", sahut Tae Hee  
Disaat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, seorang pelayan datang dan menemui mereka.  
" Mian tuan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan, nyonya juga Anda tuan muda", ujar Pelayan itu  
" Nugu?", Tanya Tae Hee heran  
" Mollaseoyo, karena saya juga baru pertama kali melihatnya", ujar Pelayan tersebut  
Sang Woo, Tae Hee dan Jung Soo pun kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan menemui tamu misterius tersebut.  
Saat melihat Yunho, mereka semua sangat bingung, karena mereka semua tidak mengenal Yunho.  
" Nuguseyo?", Tanya Jung Soo dan menatap Yunho yang berdiri sembari ia membawa sebuah guci kecil berisi abu Kyuhyun.  
" Annyeong hashimnika, Yunho imnida", sahut Yunho sopan dan ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat.  
" Mm…, mian, apakah kami mengenalmu?", Tanya Tae Hee menatap lekat pada Yunho  
" Mian jika kedatangan saya membuat kalian heran, saya datang kemari karena ingin memberikan ini pada kalian", sahut Yunho dan menyerahkan guci berisi abu Kyuhyun.  
" Apa ini?", Tanya Sang Woo dan menyambut guci tersebut  
" Itu adalah abu dari seseorang yang berhati mulia, dan ia sudah tidak ada lagi di Dunia ini. Ia sangat berharap kalian untuk menaburkan abunya di Laut", saat mendengar pernyataan dari Yunho, mereka semua tampak sangat shock, dan hanya satu yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini, abu itu adalah milik Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangan Sang Woo bergetar saat memegang guci itu, dan bahkan Tae Hee meneteskan air matanya.

" Apakah, di dalam guci itu adalah abu…", pertanyaan Jung Soo terputus karena Yunho sangat mengerti apa inti dari pertanyaannya.  
" Nde, abu yang berada di dalam guci itu adalah abu Park Kyuhyun, saudaramu juga anak kalian, dan Jantung juga Ginjal yang membuatmu dapat berhasil ke luar dari maut adalah milik Kyuhyun yang mendonorkannya untukmu", sahut Yunho menatap lekat pada kedua orangtua Jung Soo juga pada Jung Soo.

Berita yang disampaikan oleh Yunho membuat mereka sangat terpukul, hingga Tae Hee jatuh pingsan, dan Jung Soo menopang tubuhnya. Derai air mata menjadi saksi penyesalan mereka.

~ 2 Tahun Kemudian ~

2 tahun telah berlalu, kehidupan yang mereka jalani selalu dipenuhi dengan rasa penyesalah dan kesedihan. Tae Hee yang sangat terpukul akan kepergian Kyuhyun, kini ia sama sekali tidak bisa bicara dan tatapannya selalu kosong, terkadang Tae Hee hanya menangis di dalam kamarnya, atau pun saat sedang makan. Sedangkan Sang Woo berusaha menjalani hidup seperti biasanya, hanya saja ia sering menangis di dalam kesendiriannya dan saat ia memandang foto keluarga. Sedangkan Jung Soo, ia kini menjalani hidup sebagai salah satu member Super Junior bersama dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Kangin. Meskipun Jung Soo disibukkan dengan Training yang harus ia jalani bersama ke-11 saudaranya yang lain, Jung Soo selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Jung Soo selalu menjenguk Tae Hee yang bagaikan mayat hidup, Tae Hee yang kini kondisi kejiwaannya berubah sejak kematian Kyuhyun. Tae Hee terlihat tidak mengenali suami bahkan anaknya sendiri. Tae Hee terlihat seperti orang gila, sesekali ia menangis histeris saat ia harus meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan meminum obat penenang. Keadaan keluarganya yang berubah, membuat Jung Soo selalu merasa hidupnya hampa walaupun di Dorm, Jung Soo terlihat bahagia, tertawa dan bergurau bersama dengan yang lain, tetapi, setelah melakukan aktifitas bersama member Suju, Jung Soo selalu pergi ke atas balkon seorang diri, atau ia pergi dan duduk menyendiri di sebuah Taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari Dorm mereka, dan hanya Kangin yang sangat mengenal Jung Soo. Kangin sudah menjelaskan bagaimana watak Jung Soo disaat ia sedang sedih kepada member yang lain, dan mereka sangat mengerti keadaan Jung Soo.

Debut pertama Jung Soo bersama ke-11 saudaranya yang lain, membuat mereka memiliki banyak fans dan Album mereka cukup laris dipasaran. Namun kini, pihak SM telah merekrut seorang member baru untuk Super Junior, dan sebagai member terakhir dalam grup mereka.  
Hal ini telah diketahui oleh member Suju, terkecuali Jung Soo yang kini memiliki nama lain sebagai Teukie. Jung Soo tampak tidak memperdulikan akan member baru yang akan bergabung bersama mereka, bahkan Jung Soo juga tidak peduli akan nama member baru mereka.

" Hyung, mau tidur?", Tanya Donghae  
" Nde, malam ini, tolong jangan ada yang mengganggu ku. Aku ingin istirahat", pinta Jung Soo pada yang lain  
" Tapi hyung, malam ini kita harus menyambut member baru di grup kita", ujar Sungmin  
" Nde, kalau tidak salah namanya…Cho…Cho…", perkataan Eunhyuk terputus karena Jung Soo tidak menghiraukannya dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya.  
" Huft…", ujar Eunhyuk menghela nafas beratnya  
" Sabarlah…, biarkan Teukie hyung untuk sendiri malam ini, jangan ganggu dia dulu", sahut Hangeng padanya  
" Eoh…, arayo", sahut Eunhyuk mengerti

Kangin sibuk membantu Wookie membuat cemilan untuk member Suju di dapur, sedangkan member yang lain berkumpul di ruang tengah. Tidak berapa lama mereka menunggu, bel pintu Dorm mereka pun berbunyi. Donghae dengan sigap berdiri dan ia membukakan pintu. Donghae tersenyum hangat saat menyambut member baru mereka.

" Apakah kamu…?", Tanya Donghae  
" Nde…, saya adalah member baru. Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun…, mohon bantuan…"

Prang…

Perkataan Kyuhyun terputus ketika terdengar sebuah benda jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping, dan suara pecahnya benda itu membuat Jung Soo ke luar dari dalam kamar.

" ADA APA INI?!", Tanya Jung Soo kesal pada para saengnya.  
" Kyu…Kyuhyun?", terdengar suara Kangin yang terbata-bata dan ia sangat terkejut saat bertemu dengan sosok namja yang sangat mirip seperti Park Kyuhyun dongsaeng dari Park Jung Soo.

Jung Soo yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun, ia pun segera menoleh dan menatap sosok namja yang kini menjadi salah satu member Suju. Jung Soo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan kearah Kyuhyun. Semua member sangat bingung pada Kangin yang terdiam mematung, juga Jung Soo yang meneteskan air matanya saat ia menatap Kyuhyun, dan menghampirinya lalu mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun sendiri tampak bingung pada sikap aneh Jung Soo padanya.

" Kyuhyun…benarkah ini kamu?, kamu Park Kyuhyun, bukan?, kamu adalah dongsaengku, kan?", Tanya Jung Soo bertubi-tubi padanya

FIN.


	2. Season 2

" THE FAMILY" chapt. 1 Sequel dari " The Best For You, Hyung"

Tahu dengan ff itu sebelumnya kan?, mian, aku baru bisa buat sequelnya sekarang. Karena baru dapat feelnya.

Genre : Family, Brother , & Friendship

Cast.  
Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun  
Leeteuk as Park Jung Soo as Teukie  
Kwon Sang Woo as Park Sang Woo ( Appa )  
Kim Tae Hee as eomma  
Yunho  
Kangin  
Member Super Junior  
Keluarga Cho  
Kim Woo Bin as hyung Cho Kyuhyun

~ TF~

*Sebelumnya*

" Kyu…Kyuhyun?", terdengar suara Kangin yang terbata-bata dan ia sangat terkejut saat bertemu dengan sosok namja yang sangat mirip seperti Park Kyuhyun dongsaeng dari Park Jung Soo.

Jung Soo yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun, ia pun segera menoleh dan menatap sosok namja yang kini menjadi salah satu member Suju. Jung Soo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan kearah Kyuhyun. Semua member sangat bingung pada Kangin yang terdiam mematung, juga Jung Soo yang meneteskan air matanya saat ia menatap Kyuhyun, dan menghampirinya lalu mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun sendiri tampak bingung pada sikap aneh Jung Soo padanya.

" Kyuhyun…benarkah ini kamu?, kamu Park Kyuhyun, bukan?, kamu adalah dongsaengku, kan?", Tanya Jung Soo bertubi-tubi padanya

*Selanjutnya*

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jung Soo padanya, " Aku bukan Park Kyuhyun…aku Cho Kyuhyun" sahut Kyuhyun  
Jung Soo menolak keras ucapan Kyuhyun, Teukie sangat yakin bahwa yang dipeluknya adalah sosok dongsaeng yang telah pergi dari Dunia ini karena kesalahannya juga kedua orang tuanya.

" Aku yakin kau adalah Park Kyuhyun…jebbal..jangan pernah tinggalkan hyung lagi…jebbal…temuilah appa dan eomma " pinta Jung Soo yang menangis haru, bahkan suaranya terdengar parau akibat menangis.

Kyuhyun berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan Jung Soo, lalu Kyuhyun mendorong pelan Jung Soo. Semua member Suju yang berkumpul saat ini terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sedikit keras pada Jung Soo.

" Teukie hyung" ucap Sungmin menopang tubuh Teukie yang hampir terjatuh  
" Kau keterlaluan, Kyu!" bentak Kangin

Kyuhyun yang merasa benar, ia tidak peduli saat Kangin membentaknya di depan yang lain.

" Hyung , sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Donghae  
" Mian, jika sikap saya keterlaluan. Tapi….saya benar-benar bukan Park Kyuhyun….saya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, dan…saya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kamu barusan" sahut Kyuhyun dengan bahasa nonformal.  
" Jika kalian tidak percaya, saya akan memberikan buktinya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas nya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan KTP miliknya, lalu ia memperlihatkan pada Teukie yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah Park Kyuhyun seperti dugaannya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Teukie meraih KTP milik Kyuhyun, dan membacanya. Di KTP tersebut tertera nama lengkap, tempat tanggal lahir, juga alamat sebenarnya.

Meskipun tanggal lahir Kyuhyun sama dengan tanggal lahir Park Kyuhyun, tapi tempat dimana ia di lahirkan berbeda, marganya pun berbeda.

" Jika kau memang bukan Park Kyuhyun, kenapa tanggal lahir kalian bisa sama?" batin Teukie

Air matanya masih saja mengalir, meskipun kecewa dengan kenyataan pahit itu. Teukie mengembalikan KTP milik Kyuhyun padanya, kemudian Teukie berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu mengunci pintu kamar. Melihat air mata Teukie, member Super Junior terlihat kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun, begitu pula Kangin.

" Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu pada Teukie hyung" ucap Yesung dingin dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, tapi apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan, ia saja masih baru di Super Junior. Kyuhyun merasa sedih karena Yesung terlihat kecewa padanya, padahal Kyuhyun begitu menyukai Yesung karena suara merdunya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di tempat, sedangkan member yang lain masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, dan Kyuhyun di tinggal seorang diri di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya, dan ia meletakkan Koper juga Tas ransel miliknya di samping rak sepatu.

Kyuhyun berinisiatif membersihkan sisa beling yang berserakan di lantai. Kyuhyun mengambil sapu juga sekop untuk membersihkannya, setelah membersihkan lantai. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di lantai tanpa alas. Mata Kyuhyun menerawang menatap langit-langit, wajah Teukie terlintas dipikirannya. Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan sikap Teukie padanya.

" Ada apa dengannya?, kenapa dia menganggapku Park Kyuhyun?" batin Kyuhyun.

Drt…Drt…Drt…ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, dan ia segera meraih ponsel di saku celana jeans biru yang ia kenakan. Saat menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, Kyuhyun segera beranjak bangun, " Woo Bin hyung?" gumamnya.

Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, jika ia menjawab telepon dari Woo Bin, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar dari Woo Bin, seorang hyung yang sangat ia idolakan, sedangkan Woo Bin sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun.

" Ne hyung" sahut Kyuhyun  
" Cepat kau segera kemari!, jika dalam waktu 15 menit kau tidak datang, maka aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu dongsaeng!" ancamnya di telepon  
" Ne, aku segera kesana hyung" sahut Kyuhyun segera berdiri, lalu tanpa berpamitan pada member Super Junior, Kyuhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Dorm.

Kyuhyun pergi dengan menggunakan Taksi, dan ia meminta Sopir Taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke Club malam. Di Club malam itu Woo Bin sering kali bermabuk-mabukan juga bermain perempuan. Penjaga Club malam tersebut cukup mengenal Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun sering kali membayar semua tagihan atas nama Cho Woo Bin.

" Dimana hyung ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun  
" Itu" sahut salah satu penjaga Club menunjuk pada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan tampan yang terlihat mabuk berat, dan ia meracau tidak karuan.

Dengan sisa uang tabungannya, Kyuhyun membayar semua apa yang telah diminum oleh Woo Bin, lalu ia memapah Woo Bin untuk pergi meninggalkan Club. Taksi yang masih menunggu Kyuhyun di depan Club, kini mengantarkan Kyuhyun menuju Apartemen mewah milik Woo Bin.

Kyuhyun menatap lirih Woo Bin yang sering kali mabuk, tapi Kyuhyun tahu, Woo Bin mabuk karena sikap Appa nya yang sangat keras, baik pada Woo Bin, juga pada Kyuhyun. Appa mereka selalu menginginkan Kyuhyun menjadi ahli waris Perusahaan miliknya, Appa mereka tidak begitu percaya pada Woo Bin, karena Woo Bin memiliki watak yang keras dan selalu terobsesi ingin menjadi yang terbaik. Karena sikap Appa nya yang tidak begitu adil pada Woo Bin, maka dari itu Woo Bin selalu membenci Kyuhyun.

" Apakah Appa menekanmu lagi hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun  
Woo Bin yang masih setengah sadar, ia mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh dan mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun. Ia menatap sinis padanya, " Ini semua terjadi karenamu, anak haram!" ucap Woo Bin ketus.  
" Anak haram?, apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.  
Woo Bin tertawa sinis, lalu ia melepaskan kerah baju Kyuhyun, Taksi yang mereka tumpangi tiba tepat di depan halaman Apartemen yang dihuni Woo Bin. Ia segera ke luar dari Taksi, tanpa memberitahu kebenarannya pada Kyuhyun.  
" Hyung…aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" ucap Kyuhyun yang mengejarnya  
" Anak muda…bayar dulu" seru Sopir Taksi

Kyuhyun berbalik untuk segera membayar Taksi yang ia tumpangi. Lalu ia segera mengejar Woo Bin yang sudah masuk ke dalam Lift. Seorang penjaga Apartemen melarang Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke area Apartemen karena permintaan Woo Bin.

" Anda tidak boleh masuk ke lingkungan ini" hadang penjaga tersebut  
" Tapi saya ingin bertemu dengan Woo Bin hyung" sahut Kyuhyun  
" Sesuai permintaan dari tuan Cho Woo Bin, saya tidak bisa membiarkan Anda berada di lingkungan ini" ucapnya tegas  
" Tapi…"  
" Sebaiknya Anda pergi, sebelum saya melaporkan Anda pada pihak Polisi" ancam penjaga tersebut.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan lingkungan Apartemen Woo Bin. Pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini kacau, bahkan ia lupa bahwa membawa uang lebih, karena sebagian uangnya ada di dompet satunya di dalam Tas Ransel.

" Anak haram?, kenapa Woo Bin hyung mengatakan aku anak haram?" gumam Kyuhyun masih mencerna semua ucapan Woo Bin padanya.

Karena uang Kyuhyun tinggal 1000 won, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun berjalan kaki menuju Dorm Super Junior. Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan kaos dan sweater abu-abu bergaris putih merah. Kyuhyun menggigil kedinginan, karena malam semakin larut, Kyuhyun pun berlari untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat. Ia terus berlari dan berlari menuju Dorm yang letaknya masih cukup jauh.

~ The Family ~

Meskipun kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun, tapi Donghae merasa kasihan padanya. Donghae yang sengaja tidur satu kamar bersama Sungmin, karena Donghae ingin membiarkan Teukie menyendiri di kamarnya. Donghae ke luar dari kamar Sungmin dengan mengendap-endap. Donghae bingung karena tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di ruang tengah, Donghae kembali mencari di dapur, tapi tetap tidak ia temukan.

" Kemana perginya anak baru itu?" gumam Donghae yang berada di dapur.  
Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, dan ia melihat tas dan koper Kyuhyun masih ada, " Tas dan kopernya masih ada, lalu…kemana perginya?" gumamnya pelan.  
" Ah…mungkin anak baru itu ada di Taman, sebaiknya aku menemuinya" pikir Donghae.

Donghae yang memiliki sifat mudah ramah pada siapa saja, ia berinisiatif mencari Kyuhyun di Taman. Sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya agar terasa hangat, Donghae mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

" Donghae~ah…mau kemana kamu larut malam begini?" Donghae bertemu dengan salah satu penjaga yang sedang berjaga malam.  
" Mm…apa ahjussi bertemu dengan anak baru itu?"  
" Anak baru siapa?" Tanya penjaga heran  
" Itu…member baru di grup kami" sahut Donghae memperjelas  
" Ah..anak itu…nde, tadi sekitar 2 jam yang lalu dia pergi, sepertinya dia tergesa-gesa sekali"  
" Cheongmal?, apa dia memberitahu ahjussi , dia pergi kemana?"  
" Ani…, memangnya kenapa?, apa ada masalah?" tanyanya  
" Aniyo…" sahut Donghae  
" Sebaiknya kamu kembali istirahat, bukankah besok kalian harus pergi latihan lagi"  
" Nde, ahjussi benar. Ya sudahlah…, o iya…jika dia sudah datang, segera hubungi saya, ahjussi" pinta Donghae  
" Ne, ahjussi pasti akan memberitahukannya padamu"  
" Gumawo ahjussi"  
" Ne"

Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke Taman, lalu Donghae kembali ke Dorm. Walaupun sedikit cemas, tapi Donghae berfikir, mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki urusan penting, hingga ia harus pergi tergesa-gesa.

~ The Family ~

Kyuhyun terlihat ngos-ngosan, sesekali ia menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk beristirahat. Ia yang mengidap Pneumeotrax, memegang bagian dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit,

" Uhuk…uhuk…"  
" Kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini?, aku tidak boleh sakit…aku harus kuat" Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tin…Tin…

Kyuhyun menoleh saat sebuah Mobil berhenti menghampirinya, sinar lampu membuat Kyuhyun cukup silau melihatnya. Sesosok namja mengenakan mantel hitam turun dari Mobil dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

TBC

Siapakah namja itu?, bagaimana sikap member Suju pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya?, apakah Teukie akan bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun?


End file.
